Tales From A Rainy Night
by GhostHelwig
Summary: A series of long and unconnected 'drabbles'. Rated T [so far] for slash, and darkness. [Ch 1 Seiten Taisei] [Ch 2 darkfic] [Ch 3 Gojyo]
1. Kill Love Kill

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Saiyuki. Natch.

Rated T for _it'sslashifyousquint_-ness and slightly dark themes. This _is_ a Seiten Taisei story, after all.

Contains **NO** real **_spoilers_**, unless you know nothing at all of Gaiden.

This was too long for the drabble series, so I created another. ('lol') For drabbles-that-are-too-long-to-_be_-drabbles. And these will be of a decidedly darker bent than my other drabbles... Hence the title.

_This_ was written, actually, for darthelwig, in response to my drabble request on my livejournal. Here ya go, sis. It's a little weird, but I hope you like it...

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

--X--

**Tales From A Rainy Night**

_Kill. Love. Kill._

by Ghost Helwig

--X--

Everything vibrated with life. But he wanted it all _dead_, all _silent_, because it was too _loud_-

Then, brightness. A golden beam. Streaming light. Strangely cold, for all its warm gold. Strangely quiet... full of peace.

He wanted to love it. Kill it. Love it.

Kill it for leaving him alone for so long (he remembered the light from before, golden and rich and oh-so-_alive_). Love it for being _there_, all the time (even when it was gone, it somehow remained; even when the _memory_ was gone), keeping loneliness at bay.

(_Even the Great Sage Equal To Heaven knew of loneliness._)

Kill it. Love it. Kill it.

He couldn't decide between the two. So he tried to kill all other life first, until the gold was all that remained.

Then, he always tried to kill it. But he didn't always _want_ to.

The Seiten Taisei wanted so much from Genjyo Sanzo. Death. Life. That sometimes he tried to take both.

Usually, he settled for neither.

--_fini__ the first_--


	2. Breathing Sand

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Saiyuki. If I but could...

Sanzo and Goku would be canon. ('lol')

Rated T for possibly implied slash and dark themes.

I don't remember what inspired this. I doubt it was anything good.

I guess this series would be of fic 'lite's, maybe? ('grin')

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

--X--

**Tales From A Rainy Night**

_Breathing Sand_

by Ghost Helwig

--X--

Gojyo and Hakkai know to leave him alone.

He's lost too much – all he can see is endless dark, a forever night. It blinds him.

He probably isn't sane anymore, but who can tell?

(_They worry for him, his once-friends, but he pushes and pushes and pushes – _begs _– until they finally go away, and leave him in the peace of his grieving madness_.)

The sun is gone from his sky, the future wiped from his vision. When he breathes, he breathes in sand, the sand of this desert wasteland.

He's mourned this loss before. That makes it harder.

He thinks, maybe death would be better.

But choosing death would take thought. And when he thinks, he remembers his loss.

He wishes, often, that he'd been born blind.

Because there is no life, no hope, no _anything_ in this heartless place of the dead-

Just as there is no life for Genjyo Sanzo without Son Goku.

--_fini__ the second_--


	3. Integration

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Saiyuki. Naturally, as I am a fanfic writer.

Rated T for Gojyo's libido. Oh, and slashiness.

This is my first attempt at a Gojyo and Hakkai pairing. Not quite as dark as the others in this series so far, maybe, but I still think it fits...

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

--X--

**Tales From A Rainy Night**

_Integration_

by Ghost Helwig

--X--

Women. Always, with the women. More sex than even _he_ needed, or wanted, if he chose to reach and take it – which he used to, on average of four times a day. Less, if he was feeling okay. More, if he wasn't.

But no more. Now, he lived with someone. A man. A friend. Someone who stayed, where his bed-partners never had – had never been _allowed_ to. Someone who looked at him without judgment or fear or need. Just another person who happened to live in the same house.

No. That wasn't right. It was _more_ than that, than all that. It was the emotions he'd never thought he'd have, with any woman.

And he didn't. With a woman.

Before, sex without love. Now, love without sex. Neither really appealed, but for now, the latter was infinitely preferable.

And maybe later, they could work on integrating the two.

--_fini_--


End file.
